The Impossible Dreams
by katie mase
Summary: His dreams were so real, he just had to write them down. A collection of stories about The Doctor's dreams as John Smith.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Doctor Who, except for my season 1 DVDs. **_

_AN: So while squinting to read the journal I got inspired with this idea (I know, another Human Nature/ Family of Blood fic!). This is all from the perspective of John Smith, and all of his observations. Everything in italics is taken from the actual journal. The chapters will probably be pretty short, because there isn't a whole lot to go on. And it's mostly in order, but I've combined a few of the Tardis chapters. But anyway I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Impossible Dreams  
**Taken from the Journal of Impossible Things  
By John Smith

_**My Magic Box**_

_I feel safe there_

I find myself here again, inside my magic box. I look up and admire_ its big center piece._ I walk around it and realize it _seems to be some kind of control panel or consol._ It's all so unusual and foreign to me, but as the Doctor I seem to know what I am doing._ It has wires all around it with bright lights _and they illuminate the whole room. It's beautiful and magnificent as nothing in the universe can compare to it_. I feel safe there._

_On the light source there are levers, sockets, and wires that connect it to the room._ All that makes this ship fly. But it's more then a ship, it is my home, my most faithful companion. It is always with me and I can depend on it, just like I can depend on the sun to rise in the Eastern sky. Although I may always be able to depend on it to be there, I have found I can not always depend on it to bring me to the right location. It can be terribly frustrating, but I have found it can be terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

There are so many remarkable and impossible things about my magic box_. For one, it is huge, bigger on the inside then the outside._ It's quite preposterous really. That clearly defies the laws of physics, but then again everything about it seems to defy the rules. It's quite ironic as this box has _something to do with the law, or with the police. Although when I am inside it, I do not think as myself as representing the authorities, I feel almost as a fugitive._ I don't quite know what crime I have committed, and why I need to run. But I'm always running away, I never seem to stay.

_I _begin to flip the levers randomly, as though I'm letting the machine decide where it wants to go. Another impossible occurrence, since machines are inanimate and therefore do not make decisions. Yet sometimes it appears that I no longer control this machine and it does in fact control itself!_ There is also some notes and images on the controls_ and I seem to know what they mean. They give me direction and guidance.

I don't know where I'm going now but I now there will be danger. There is always danger. There appears to be turbulence for the box for it is going out of control. Once the shaking ceases I head for the door and open it to see…

* * *

_Btw, (...) means the dream is ending. Just clearing that up. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.**

_AN: It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy none the less. _

**Magic Pen  
**_Pen of magic... magic pen... a light of magic_

_I have this magical, almost pen-like instrument that opens anything._ It's a tool I commonly use and it gets me out of or into all kinds of danger. But now I am using it to fix my magic box, as it always seems to require some sort of repair. It's quite remarkable really, this pen that can do just about anything. I've used it to open doors and create high frequencies of sound.

_It lights up with a_ _bright white light when I use it. I_ seem to be the only one who knows how to use it, though many of my companions have. I recall many times using it to open doors and lock them to avoid danger. I once remember seeing a gun like instrument made up of the same properties. In my opinion my magic pen is a bit more practical then that gun

Now of course magic pen isn't its proper title._ I think it was called sonic._ Logically that makes sense whenever I use it to make high frequency sounds; it uses a sonic frequency I believe. Though I'm sure it was longer. The name is escaping me now, but no matter. I am sure however, it wasn't called sonic pen. No, that name dosn't seem right.

I see my companion, who holds an uncanny resemblance to my maid Martha, and she seems to be laughing at me. She mentioned something about me looking a bit ridiculous. I don't see how though, especially with her choice of attire, I'm the one who looks ridiculous. How is one supposed to look when they are trying to repair a machine? No matter, how does she expect to go anywhere with a broken machine? It's taking a bit of time…


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I'm going a little out of order. The next chapter is suppose to be the "Gas Masks People" but I have a bit of writers block with that one. Updates are going to be a bit slow and coming because of my english teacher and his annoying habit of handing out projects. And I hope you lucky British folks get to enjoy the series premier. I have to wait a couple more weeks!_

**

* * *

**

Monsters

_There are a lot of monsters, more than usual._ It appears to be some type of gathering for monsters. For what, I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to be a rather significant event. I see a creature that is small and blue, and a being that is only a face. It's rather extraordinary really! Why, there is even a woman who says she's the last human from Earth. Though, I find that hard to believe only because all that remains of her is skin. It's truly remarkable! I don't think I've seen this many diverse beings in one place before. Something is missing. Yes, Rose isn't with me. I think I should probably go and find her.

Now I see why it is _different as I watch it from above the world. I'm watching it above the Earth!_ I see Rose standing at the window, watching the events unfold. Now I believe I understand the gathering. They are all here to watch the Earth explode. All those creatures in the other room are here to watch the Earths final moments before it burns.

I find that notion a bit disturbing and it seems Rose does too. She seems as new to this as I am. I think this is her first time traveling. I walk towards her and take her hand in mine and I try to find the right words to comfort her. But even I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea of the Earth's last moments. But I know in the end it will be alright. I have a time machine after all. We can always go back…


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the long update, it's been pretty hectic lately. But here it is! A bit short, but the journal didn't really have a whole lot on the Empty Child arc. Think of it as a 200 plus word drabble._**

* * *

**

**Gas Masked People**

There are these people before me with_ their faces in masks._ They are alive, but there is something so very wrong about them. These people in the_ gas masks are old and young. _But they are all the same somehow. I stand with Rose and another man and I watch these people with horror. I don't know how to stop it all, I don't know if there is a way. They cry out for one thing, one person. But I don't know where to find them, if I don't every person on this world will be like them.

Now there is a young woman, and she is in the middle of it all. And there is a young boy and he calls out to her. That's the answer! She is the answer! I'm not quite sure why, but I know she solves all of this. She will help make everyone well. These little lights, like fire flies, come out of nowhere! They have this remarkable, almost magical quality about them as they appear to be healing the gas mask people. It's quite remarkable really, and so very rare. It appears everyone is going to be alright. And that's what matters, everybody lives.


End file.
